detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Kid in Trap Island
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #804000; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Closing song: |Hello Mr. my yesterday |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #804000; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev ova: |« The Stranger from Ten Years Later |- !Next ova: |A Secret Order From London » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of OVAs |} Kid in Trap Island is the tenth OVA of the anime and manga franchise Detective Conan. In this OVA, Kaitou Kid stole the Artemis' Teardrop on a hotel in the island Koyakejima. On his escape, The Detective Boys (Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi) knock him out of the sky and landed in a private, dangerous forest. Mistaken as Shinichi Kudo, he needs to work with the Detective Boys to find a way out of the Trap Island. Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' Kaitou Kid is planning to steal the 100 million yen diamond called Artemis' Teardrop, which is owned by Shinzo Nezu, the President of Nezu Corporation. |} The diamond is kept in a rooftop vault in a hotel on the island of Koyakejima, where Conan, Ran, and the Detective Boys (sans Haibara) are spending a vacation courtesy of Sonoko. As usual, Inspector Nakamori sets up extensive security measures in the vault, including an iris scanner, though these are crippled by the insistence of President Nezu that no helicopters may be present, due to an anniversary celebration taking place in the hotel that night. As usual, Kaitou Kid easily manages to circumvent security and grab the diamond; as usual, Nakamori and his men end up chasing a dummy, and as usual, Kid barely manages to escape Conan, who has become aware of Kid's plan due to him spotting Inspector Nakamori in the hotel lobby. However, from that point on, Kid's plan goes awry. The Detective Boys have also noticed Kaitou Kid's plan and are waiting in ambush on top of a hill in the flight path of Kid's glider, as calculated by Mitsuhiko. They try to yank Kid out of the sky with a pepper-dispensing model plane and a fishing rod, but they lose him. Incapacitated by the pepper, though, Kid is forced to crashland in a forest inhabited by a lot of unwholesome wildlife, including poisonous snakes, tree-dwelling leeches, a maltempered boar, and a pack of crocodiles. Following the crash, Kid loses essential parts of his costume, and when the Detective Boys arrive to confront him, they mistake him for Shinichi Kudo instead! After enlisting "Kudo" in their hunt for Kid, the Detective Boys end up facing the area's hostile fauna for themselves. In addition, Kid notices that someone is watching them through cameras installed in the forest and is purposefully attempting to get rid of them, and that the Artemis' Teardrop is actually a fake. Kid ends up repeatedly saving the lives of the Detective Boys as they are driven deeper into the forest. As they flee from the boar, they find a door inside a tunnel and slip through it. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Kid and the Detective Boys entered the secret chamber filled with gems, works of art, and weapons. Kid immediately deduces that President Nezu is a crook specializing in forgery and arms smuggling, but before they can do something about it, Nezu himself and his henchmen appear and prepare to do away with the unwitting witnesses. Before Nezu and his men can finish off their victims, however, Conan, who had been alerted by the fact that Nezu did not seem very concerned about Kid stealing his priceless diamond, arrives and puts out most of the opposition. Kid gets his hands on the real diamond, and President Nezu his dues when he accidentally runs into (or, in reverse, is run into by) the mad boar. The fake Artemis' Teardrop theft had been set up in order to get the substantial insurance money for the diamond, while the fake served only to scapegoat Kid, cloaking Nezu's true intentions. Following their escape, Kid and Conan converse briefly about Nezu's hand in the case before Conan allows Kid to get away in exchange for the Teardrop, as a sign of gratitude for helping his friends. The next morning, when Ran learns from the Detective Boys that "Shinichi" was on the island, she angrily resolves to find and confront him - of course not knowing that Shinichi has been close to her all the time. And while Kid has to escape with a rowboat as his glider is toast while he calls "Jii", he has an unpleasant run-in with the thing he dislikes most: a large fish. Gallery See also *OVAs References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:OVAs